


nothing but black

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Humiliation, M/M, Sex Club, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-14
Updated: 2009-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's knees hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing but black

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "sex-club-worker!Jared gives nervous-customer!Jensen what he needs"

His knees hurt.

His arms too, fingers and wrists stiff and sore from where they were crossed behind his neck as he waited impatiently. He knew the ache was only because he had nothing to distract himself with but given the choice of a little pain or of letting his mind roam and being fully hard in his boxers when Jared walked back in, Jensen was always going to pick the one that was least humiliating.

Plus, if he started thinking too hard about how he'd ended up mostly naked on his knees in the back room of a sex club waiting for a guy he'd known for twenty minutes to come tan his hide, he was liable to panic and flee.

Not that he didn't trust Jared. It seemed foolish to trust someone he barely knew but somehow Jared had been reassuring, blinding grin and comforting hands counteracting the effect of the leather pants and vest. The fact that he'd been Employee of the Month at the club for the last nine months didn't hurt either nor did the standard club safewords that he'd made sure Jensen had learned - red for 'stop', yellow for 'ease up', and green for 'hell yeah'.

But still, Jensen wasn't exactly experienced at this. The closest he'd come had been porn and a couple of toys before his boyfriend at the time had stumbled upon them, declared him a sick fuck, and left him a day later.

He really hoped Jared wasn't setting him up for the same kind of fall.

His eyes darted up when the door opened and warmth filled him when he saw Jared's mouth broaden into another grin.

"Good boy."

Unsure where to look, Jensen watched Jared approach, shaggy hair falling into his eyes and making them look darker than they were. Jared ran a hand through Jensen's own hair before turning away to pull something out of a cabinet.

The leather strap dangled down as he moved to stand in front of him, camouflaged against Jared's dark pants, and it was only when he held it up to his face that Jensen saw the D-ring glinting in the middle of it.

It was cool against his neck and he couldn't stop himself from leaning into Jared's touch when he fastened it snugly around his throat, slipping a finger under to test the tightness before crouching down to hook on a leash.

Jensen's mouth went dry while he watched Jared wind the thick cord of the leash around his hand, movements slow and smooth to match his tone as he told him, "We're going to go for a walk, Jenny. I wanna show you off to the whole club, let them see what an obedient little bitch you are when you're collared and leashed."

Jensen gulped, the motion even more noticeable against the tightness of the collar, and Jared chuckled. "You like that, _bitch_?" He leaned in closer, tugging on the leash as he whispered in Jensen's ear, "Then, I'm gonna bend you over in the middle of the floor and let everyone watch me paddle that tight ass."

Jensen's throat closed up. His dick was definitely interested in the idea but the fear pushed down on him when Jared used the leash to pull him to his feet.

"Y-yellow," he stammered. "I can't- It's too much."

Jared hesitated, aggressive facade softening but not disappearing altogether. He reached over to the cabinet and came back with a strip of silk this time. Before Jensen could panic further at the prospect of being gagged, Jared held it up to his eyes and asked, "How about I parade you around blindfolded instead?"

Relieved at the suggestion, Jensen nodded and felt some of his fear ebb away when Jared fastened the silk over his eyes, leaving him collared, half-naked and blind but nevertheless more confident about what was to come.

"Put your hands behind your back."

Happy to lower his arms, he grasped his wrists behind his back but frowned when no restraints were locked around them.

As if reading his mind, Jared instructed clearly, "Nope, not going to cuff you. You're going to hold them there because I tell you too."

Jensen wasn't about to argue.

"Color?"

Fired with anticipation rather than total terror, he answered, "Green."

Even with the blindfold on, he knew Jared was smiling as he gripped the leash and started to lead. "Good girl."

Jensen sort of hated that his cock throbbed at the mocking nickname.

The atmosphere changed as they moved out into the main rooms of the club, air becoming thicker and sweeter with the cries of pleasure and pain being wrung from the other patrons. Jensen could smell their arousal mixed with the background scents of perfume and sweat, and wondered how much he would be contributing to that in a few moments.

Jared stayed in front of him, leading him firmly but carefully through the club as he asked, "You enjoying this, slut? 'Cause it looks to me like you're getting off on having people eyeing you up like a piece of meat."

Jensen knew his cheeks were red, face hot with embarrassment, but he knew that his dick was hardening in his boxers at the shame.

From his laugh, he guessed Jared knew it too and he shuddered when Jared pulled him to a stop and spoke in his ear, "Let's see what we can do about that."

The floor was cool beneath his feet and Jensen focused on his movements rather than his surroundings as Jared ordered, "There's a bar in front of you. Put your hands on it and bend over."

He did as instructed, closing his hands around a metal bar but jerking in surprise when cuffs were locked around his wrists with a clang.

"Shh," Jared soothed, one hand pressing between Jensen's shoulder blades to bend him over. "That's right, get comfortable and get that ass in the air for me, Jensen."

Palms sweaty against the bar, Jensen bent as far forward as he could manage but trembled when Jared's hands slid between his thighs, forcing him to move his legs apart until the muscles in his limbs were stretched almost to the point of pain.

And then he stepped back.

Jensen's heart skipped at the lack of contact and he felt suddenly vulnerable without Jared to anchor him in place. His arms and legs protested the stretched position when his mind found itself focusing on his shaking muscles to distract itself from the increasing fear. Swallowing hard, he started to inch his legs closer together again, wanting to preserve whatever modesty he had left.

He yelped at the smack on the ass that the movement earned.

Jared tutted, hand resting on his lower back as he slapped his ass again with what Jensen guessed was a paddle of some kind. The pain sparked up under his skin before fading to a dull throb and Jensen found himself clenching his cheeks and rocking forward to try to get some friction against his cock.

"Didn't I tell you to spread your legs?" Jared chided, landing a couple more hits that had Jensen gasping out an apology.

"M'sorry..."

Jared's voice held interesting promises. "You will be. You wanna disobey me? Go ahead. Put your legs together."

"I-"

"Do it."

His tone allowed for no argument and, confused, Jensen brought his legs together again. He didn't need to wait long for his answer of what Jared was doing; with an easy move, Jared pulled his boxers down his legs to leave his ass raised and bare to the waiting paddle.

He held his breath, bracing himself for the blow, but got a question instead. "Color?"

"Green," he murmured, on the verge of lifting his ass higher for attention. "Please, just-"

The hit came when he didn't expect it, a hot flare of pain just above the dip between his legs and his ass, and Jensen whimpered helplessly, scrambling to obey Jared's instruction of "Spread your legs. Wider this time."

His cock started to ache from the lack of stimulation and Jensen parted his legs eagerly, impeded somewhat by the boxers around his knees but not daring to remove them without permission. He was barely in position before Jared spanked him again and commented, "Wow, look at you. Practically begging to spread like a slut, aren't you?"

Jensen's hips rolled against thin air, coming back up just as the paddle came down hard against his naked ass.

"Answer the question, Jensen," Jared reminded, warm hand smoothing over the even warmer skin. "You like acting like a slut in front of everyone?"

Cheeks as red as his ass, Jensen nodded and whispered, "Yes..."

"Good," he replied in a voice that only made Jensen harder. "Because they like watching you like this, tied up and blindfolded with your ass on display to complete strangers. People are getting off to this; they've got their hands round their dicks at the sight of you being spanked like the bitch you are." He smacked him again then leaned in, whispering in his ear as Jensen tried not to moan, "How does it feel, Jensen? How's it feel being such a slut that you'd get off in a room full of people?"

Words were beyond him and Jensen could only groan at the questions, hands tugging at the cuffs and dick dripping with pre-come.

Jared just smiled against his neck. "I thought so. Get on your knees."

Jensen's legs gave out in a second but he was distracted from the pain of his knees slamming into the floor by the loosening of the cuffs around his wrists to leave him kneeling at Jared's feet, unbound and naked except for the collar and the underwear around his thighs.

"Hands and knees," Jared said, gripping the leash tightly enough to command Jensen's attention. "You're gonna crawl back like this so everyone can see you."

Not sure how much more he could take before he came, Jensen lowered his hands to the ground, closing his eyes at the feel of his cock bobbing against his stomach and of his aching ass being raised for everyone to see. He started to crawl in response to Jared's tug on the leash, humiliation increasing as his underwear tangled around his knees but fear being assuaged by the constant presence of Jared beside him.

There were ridges in the floor as they passed through doorways but it was the growing quiet that signaled their complete departure from the main area of the club. Jensen heard the bang of the door behind them as they passed into a private room and was brought to a halt by a pat to the head. "Stop."

He stayed frozen on all fours, fighting the urge just to drop and rub against whatever he could find when Jared came to stand in front of him, boots squeaking as he walked. "You wanna come, Jensen?"

The answer was obvious but he nodded anyway. "Please..."

"I'm not gonna get you off," Jared said, a hint of teasing in his voice. "You're going to do that for yourself. Kneel up."

Baffled, Jensen struggled to his knees, once again grateful for the blindfold which prevented him from looking up at Jared. However, everything became clear when he felt a pressure against his dick and instinctively rolled his hips forward, only to realize that Jared had placed his leg between his thighs, foot tucked under his ass so that Jensen's length was rubbing against his boot.

He hesitated and Jared prompted, "You wanna come? You come like this, like I tell you to. Now get on with it."

It was embarrassing, degrading even, but Jensen was already too far gone. Closing his eyes, he settled in position and started to grind down against Jared's leather boot. His nerves sparked at the craved friction and it wasn't long until his head fell back, body moving of its own accord as he chased the orgasm that was well within reach.

"Jared..."

"C'mon, baby," Jared drawled, words like honey against Jensen's skin. "Show me what a slut you really are. Get yourself off." He leaned down, catching Jensen's hair and forcing his head up even as his hips kept moving. "Come for me, slut. Come for me."

That was all Jensen needed and he arched up with a cry, hair still caught in Jared's grip and hands held behind his back as he came hard, swamped by the tightness in his balls, the pain of Jared's fingers twisted in his hair, the friction of leather against his crotch, and the humiliation of knowing he was bringing himself to completion at a stranger's feet.

His head was forced down before he could spiral back to reality and Jared's command of "Lick it up" was processed by some corner of his mind. Easing back into reality, he ignored his trembling limbs in favor of licking his own come off Jared's boot, tasting the tang of his own release mixed with polish and sweat.

Still blindfolded, he had no idea when he was done and so followed Jared's lead when he grasped his shoulders rather than the leash and pulled him to his feet. Jensen caught the whisper of "So fuckin' hot" before Jared's lips came crashing down against his own, new flavors and sensations adding to the ones that already filled him. Overwhelmed, Jensen kissed back as best he could and let Jared sear away whatever sense he had left.

He felt the loss like a punch when Jared pulled back sharply.

Silence engulfed the room and Jensen's heart started to pound when the only sounds were their heavy breathing. Scared he'd done something wrong, he opened his mouth, only to close it again when Jared stammered, sounding so unlike he did minutes earlier, "I- I'm sorry. I didn't- I don't usually do that. I shouldn't do that - it was totally unprofessional and I'm so sorry, Jensen. I-"

"Green."

Jared stopped talking and Jensen blinked when his blindfold was pulled off as Jared asked, "What?"

"Green?" he repeated nervously. "You said to say 'green' if I was enjoying it. So, um, green."

Jared's eyes went wide. "But I shouldn't have done that. I don't do that - I'm a good employee; I don't treat clients like that."

"Green," Jensen said again, feeling more confident and focused as he regained his bearings. He moved forward, finally stepping out of his boxers before he leaned up, lips brushing Jared's. "Green, green, green."

Jared's smile wouldn't leave his face even when Jensen tried to kiss it off. Tongues, teeth and lips clashed in a messy but heartfelt kiss and Jensen let himself slide into Jared's embrace, now feeling even more sated than before. He smiled up at him when they broke apart and was happy to see Jared beaming this time as he asked shyly, "You wanna go get coffee sometime?"


End file.
